


Stories of the Wastelanders: Archive Wiki-Thingy

by RieWiggles



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieWiggles/pseuds/RieWiggles
Summary: An archive with all the lore and character information for Stories of the Wastelanders





	1. Introduction

**Note:**

This is just an archive of all the lore mentioned in my universe for Fallout. Included are my characters, terms used, and other tidbits to make the lore more understandable for my stories.

Each chapter’s name is the archive of each character. It follows the same stigma as a Wiki.

Thank you very kindly if you read my stories! I know not many do!


	2. Karlie MiKayla Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information of Karlie MiKayla Quinn

Karlie MiKayla Quinn

Karlie MiKayla Quinn, commonly referred to as  **Quinn,** is a horse rancher, former mercenary, former prostitute/slave/trafficking victim, and Vault Dweller. She is married to  **Robert Joseph MacCready**  and is the step-mother of  **Duncan MacCready,**  and the indirect birth mother of **Charlie Rose MacCready**.  
  
**Biography**  
Name: Karlie MiKayla Quinn  
Race: Human, Caucasian  
Affiliation: Brothel (formerly), The Sole Survivor, The Lone Wanderer, The Chu'Si (formerly), Nuka World Raiders (Formerly), The New California Republic  
Role: Prostitute/Slave (formerly), Mercenary (formerly), Horse Rancher, Overboss (Formerly)  
Location: Capital Wasteland (formerly), Boston (Residence)  
Family: Bernard Quinn †, Unnamed Mother †, Robert Joseph MacCready (Husband), Duncan MacCready (step-son), Raymond MacCready (Father-in-law), Charlie Rose MacCready (Daughter)  
Age: Born 2059  
  
**Physical Traits**  
Hair Color: Ginger  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Height: 5'4"  
  
**Statistics**  
Karma: Neutral  
S.P.E.C.I.A.L:  **5**  ST,  **10**  PE,  **5**  END,  **5**  CH,  **8**  INT,  **10**  AG,  **5**  LK - Base  
**5** ST,  **10** PE,  **4** END,  **5** CH,  **8** INT,  **7** AG,  **1** LK - Modified, Post Injury  
Tag Skills: Small Guns: 46, Sneak: 59  
Level: 10+  
  
**Behavior**  
Aggression: Aggressive  
Confidence: Brave  
Assistance: Helps Allies  
  
**Background**

Karlie MiKayla Quinn was born in 2059 by Bernard Quinn and an unnamed mother. Quinn's mother was a tap dancer, while her father was in the United States Army, building ranks. During Bernie Quinn's draft, Quinn and her mother moved a lot. Quinn grew up with a love/hate relationship with her father, as she stated that when they weren't bonding over learning how to survive, they were butting heads. Quinn has grown up to love Grognak the Barbarian and other comic books.

During the war, Bernard Quinn was wounded, but was saved by  **Nate**. After returning home from the war/retiring, Bernard wasn't the same, and suffered extreme PTSD and paranoia. He moved to Washington D.C. with his family, and reserved a spot in  **Vault 112.** Bernie would constantly make trips to Smith Casey's garage in case if the atomic bomb annihilated the world.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Part 1:**

On October 23, 2077, the bombs went off on their way to Smith Casey's garage, where they had a chance to get into the Vault. However, the family was put under tranquility loungers for two centuries, living in a virtual reality. In  **January 2277,** an outlaw named  **Shijuku Samara** found the vault, and found the family in a hidden room. Ten years later, in  **January 2287,** Shijuku kidnapped Quinn from her Vault, and forced her into Prostitution, giving her the nickname  **Kimi**. For months, Quinn was victim to trafficking, as well as taking advantage of chems to make the experience easier. One day, however, Quinn was accidentally given a dose of Psycho, resulting her to kill one of her clients. Shijuku was impressed and promoted Quinn to be an apprentice.

A few months later, Shijuku sent Quinn to the Commonwealth on rumor of a valuable ring owned by one of Boston's politicians. Quinn runs into Nate, the man who saved her father, and  **Dogmeat.**  After Quinn was taken prisoner, she became Nate's companion, and after awhile of gaining affinity, had asked Nate to point her in the right direction for her mission. As Nate was overwhelmed with the journey of finding his son  **Shaun** , Nate asked  **Robert Joseph MacCready**  to aid her. MacCready owed Nate a favor after killing two gunners. MacCready reluctantly aids Quinn in finding the ring. After she finds it, however, she makes a hasty decision to sell it, as suggested by MacCready.

Quinn uses the caps she receives from the ring to hire more mercenaries, and creates a gang called the Chu'Si. Over time, however, The  **Brotherhood of Steel**  make their way to the Commonwealth. Quinn instantly takes a liking to  **Paladin Danse** , which strains her friendship with MacCready.

After Danse finds out he's a synth, Quinn asks MacCready for help, to which he refuses. The two get into a fight, officially straining their friendship. Despite the tensions, Danse was saved by Nate, and Quinn follows the plan to destroy the  **Institute.** After the explosion at C.I.T, however, the Chu'Si fall apart, while some become Minutemen themselves. The Brotherhood then discovers that  **The Commonwealth Minutemen** have aided The  **Railroad** , resulting to a war. Quinn discovers this, and sneaks into  **The Prydwen** , killing  **Arthur Maxson.**  She collects his coat, and brings it to Danse, to which, devastated, asks her to never see him again.

For three months, Quinn falls into a deep depression, and depends on the alcohol provided by  **The Third Rail.** One day, Quinn makes her way to  **The Memory Denn,** before she is jumped by men in  **ski masks. Hancock** and MacCready save her. When Quinn regains consciousness, MacCready proposes to take her to **Med-Tek Research** to “blow steam.” On their way to the facility, they come across an ambushed caravan, to which Quinn steals clothing from to hide her true identity. After making it to the bottom of the facility, Quinn saves MacCready from a Bloated One, and learns that he lied to her, and dragged her with to help him find a cure for his son, **Duncan MacCready**. Although livid, Quinn soon understands his reasons, and takes the cure to **Daisy** in **Goodneighbor**.

Afterwards, Quinn prepares to leave the Commonwealth and face Shijuku for failing her assignment. Quinn had been threatened that her parents would watch her be raped before they are brutally killed. Quinn, finding no alternative and knowing she wasted the Chu’Si, made her way back to the **Capital Wasteland** , before MacCready is discovered to be following her. He vows to aid her since she helped him save his son. Quinn constantly tries to get him to leave, fearing for his and his son’s safety.

When they reach the Capital Wasteland, MacCready demands they visit **Oasis** , where they meet **Harold**. Harold gives Quinn a seed and asks her to deliver it to a _mutual friend._ Quinn and MacCready then go to Paradise Falls, only to learn that Shijuku and her gang have already traveled to Vault 112, from the mouth of one of the girls **Regina**. Regina gives Quinn a map to the area. When Quinn and MacCready walk out, they are ambushed by a few Brothel guards in an alley, but MacCready’s combat knowledge kills them. MacCready pulls Quinn into the Barracks, where he demands an explanation. Quinn, devastated, reveals her past to him, from her forced occupation to her parents being threatened. MacCready offers to help her rescue her parents. Quinn is angered by his persistence, to where he confesses his feelings for her. Even more devastated, and after learning about his wife Lucy’s death, Quinn demands he does what the clients did to her and to leave, thinking he was only in to take advantage of her. MacCready instead refuses. Over the course of the night, however, Quinn confesses that she was curious to know what it felt to not have someone take advantage of her, and despite MacCready’s protest, they have intercourse.

The next day, Quinn sneaks out, only to have been followed again. MacCready urges to help her build her life back, and to rescue her parents. When they come to Vault 112, MacCready snipes the Brothel guards, while Quinn tries to fight Shijuku one-on-one. Due to Quinn’s weakness and hard firefight, she is easily overwhelmed, and almost loses consciousness from a chokehold. MacCready, however, having killed all the other members, comes up and shoots Shijuku in the back of the head, instantly killing her.

When Quinn regains consciousness, she frantically runs into Vault 112, before discovering that **The Brothel** had tampered with the electric, causing all the loungers to malfunction. Quinn’s mother had died instantly of electrocution, but Bernie is left barely alive. Quinn demands to get him out of the Vault and to a doctor, but MacCready convinces her that he is too far gone to be saved. Bernard Quinn dies with Lucy’s toy soldier in his hand.

Quinn, in a fit of rage and guilt, destroys all she could grab in the Vault, before MacCready stops her and obtains Pip-Boys. As they make their way to MacCready’s homestead, Quinn falls into a deeper depression, and secretly buys stashes of chems, while MacCready tries desperately to nurse her back to health. When they make it to the Homestead, they are greeted by James, The Lone Wanderer, who Quinn gives Harold’s seed to. James is confirmed to be Duncan’s caretaker, as he works on a mission to plant flora in the Wasteland. Duncan is shown to have been cured, and instantly takes a liking to Quinn. He mentions that the family cat, Mushkeuts, had ran off. Duncan uses the time to introduce Quinn to himself, and to get to know her better. Meanwhile, MacCready explains to James what had happened after having not written back.

The night of coming back, Quinn uses the chems to try to attempt suicide. MacCready manages to break the bathroom door down, and to prevent her from taking her last dose. MacCready then sets her on the bed, before looking for anything to allow her to vomit her dose from her bag. After finding roofies, MacCready frantically mixes it into a glass of water, allowing Quinn to pass out and to not try chems again. He demands Moira Brown to watch over the Ginger as he and James leave to rescue the remaining girls from The Brothel.

By the morning, out of sixty girls, over half had died from malnutrition and heat exhaustion. After picking up Quinn and Duncan, MacCready and James drive to The Commonwealth, where they go to the Minutemen to nurse the remaining girls to health.

**Part 1.5**

In 2289, having been with MacCready for months, Quinn establishes herself a family and overcomes her grief. She joins MacCready in the mercenary business, and months after, is proposed to marriage. Nate asks for their help, explaining his involvement with **Far Harbor** and how **The Children of Atom** have retaliated since finding out that their High Confessor was replaced with a synth. Traveling to the island, Quinn and MacCready meet **Old Longfellow** , and aids him in a recon mission of The **Nucleus**. However, the Children of Atom knew of their mission, and ambushed them. Old Longfellow had escaped, but Quinn and MacCready were captured and brutally tortured.

After The Nucleus was destroyed, MacCready was suffering from deep radiation poisoning. Frantic, they take him to Far Harbor, but only to send him to **Diamond City** to receive more treatment. **Curie** is summoned to aid, to which she provides a remedy, but leaves MacCready horribly sick for days.

After his recovery, Quinn frantically asks MacCready to marry the day of his full recovery.

**Part 2**

In 2290, while MacCready is on a job, Quinn, despite his warnings, goes to **Marowski** for work. He sends her to raider territory, where she uncovers a book. Quinn brings the book as a gift to MacCready, which is an autobiography from a man named **John Jack Marston Jr.** MacCready, becoming obsessed with the book and its contents, demands to travel to Texas to find out if he truly is related to **John and Jack Marston**.

After leaving Duncan with **Cait** and **Piper** , Quinn and MacCready travel to **Rivet City** , where MacCready reminisces with **Éclair** and **Princess**. Quinn is introduced to their shenanigans and learns more of **Little Lamplight**. As Quinn and MacCready travel to Texas, they make a run to **Macon, Georgia,** and discover **Vault 4**. Quinn and MacCready meet **Jim Berkley** , and MacCready runs into old friends named **Bumble** and **Bryan Wilks**. After taking a job to take care of the leaders of Vault 4, MacCready soon learns of the death of his friend, **Zip**. Angered, he and Quinn torture and kill the raider leaders, granting freedom to the Vault. Afterwards, Bumble, who is pregnant, goes into labor, and Quinn, during the time, has baby fever. Bumble gives birth to a boy, to which they name Robert.

Afterwards, Quinn mentions to MacCready that she wants a child, but knows she is unable to because of the sexually transmitted diseases she received from the Brothel. MacCready admits of his contraction with _Genital Herpes_.

Quinn and MacCready soon find a settlement named **Amber**. Having been exhausted and close to death, they desperately seek shelter, only to dig themselves in the sexist goals of Amber. The **mayor** demands jobs from MacCready for his hospitality, and takes a particular liking to Quinn. While they are in the settlement, they meet a couple named **Neil** and **Bridget** , who have been raised in the Wasteland, and are unhappy at Amber. Neil mentions that they refuse to leave because he has two young daughters and they just gave birth to a boy. They learn that the settlement is also breeding **horses** back into existence. Neil warns MacCeady that the mayor wants to kill him and force Quinn as his, and during a reconnaissance mission, discovers that the raiders they were giving crops to had disappeared.

Meanwhile, Quinn jumps to action during the purge from the raiders, and seeks the armory. Armed with her signature 10mm pistol, Quinn takes out the Raiders, and discovers the mayor having been mutilated by a cannibal. After discovering photos of other women, Gingers like Quinn, who were sexually posed and possibly raped, Quinn leaves the mayor to succumb to his wounds, as she tries to rescue the other girls who were forced to be his slaves. MacCready and Neil return after the slaughter, and get the girls out. Neil is voted to be mayor, and mentions to the duo that he will train his people to survive. Neil gives Quinn and MacCready a Palomino horse, named **Caesar**.

Quinn and MacCready reach a settlement in the Bayou, and having lost their resources again, MacCready tries to take another mercenary job. A young teenager, named **Peter** , asks for his help in killing a **cannibal ghoul** , who kidnaps people from the settlement, tortures them, and stores their meat. As Quinn is resting and regaining her strength, MacCready unknowingly follows Peter and is kidnapped.

Peter’s older brother, **Parker** , wakes Quinn and frantically explains what Peter has done. Worried, Quinn follows him to the warehouse, where MacCready was nowhere to be found, but has found Peter’s corpse, tied and tortured. Parker, devastated, shoots himself in the head. Quinn, worried and traumatized, makes her way to the barn, where the ghoul was mutilated, and MacCready, almost naked, had been so traumatized from the experience.

When the duo returns, Quinn delivers the news to the brothers’ grandmother, **Anita**. While Anita doesn’t show any emotion for the loss of her grandsons, she explains she knew it would happen and that she was grieving. She hands Quinn Parker’s New California Republic uniform for MacCready to wear. For a couple months, Quinn and MacCready stay behind to help Anita manage the bar.

When the duo reaches San Antonio, Texas, they are ambushed by raiders, resulting to MacCready being impaled by a pipe. Quinn quickly tries to find help, and reaches a Vault. The Vault works on MacCready, after discovering that the pipe punctured his appendix. Quinn, not thinking straight and traumatized, cuts her hair. When MacCready is out of surgery, Quinn stays by his side. When he wakes up, he mentions her haircut, and apologizes for his behavior, admitting he mentally hurt Quinn after his experience at the Bayou.

While at the Vault, **Monica** , the nurse who tried to comfort Quinn, pulls ancestry data dating back to prewar, and does a DNA test on MacCready. Her results confirmed that MacCready was indeed related to John and Jack Marston. MacCready receives a location of Jack’s home, **Beecher’s Hope**. The duo travel to the farm. Caesar unfortunately dies from heat exhaustion. When the duo scavenges the farm, MacCready comes across Jack’s skeleton and his safe, which included research on his trait, **Deadeye** , snake oil, and **John Marston’s signature hat**. Quinn grabs **Jack’s last Holotape** , and after working on his old truck, listen to it on the way home.

When Quinn and MacCready return, they first go to Diamond City, thinking Duncan was where they left him. They learn from **Nat Wright** that he was instead taken to **Sanctuary Hills**. They travel to the settlement, and reunite with the child, but learn that he has lost trust in them.

**Part 3**

In  **2292,** two years after the trip to Texas, Duncan has a hard time forgiving his parents for leaving him. In the meantime, Nate hears of a place called  **Nuka World,** and asks his best mercenaries to check it out, in hopes to expand Minutemen territory.

After taking out some Gunners at the train entrance, Quinn, MacCready, and Duncan travel inside, and meet  **Harvey** , who fakes an injury to lure Wastelanders to the Raiders of Nuka World. After some persuasion from Quinn, he gives the password to the monorail, and knowing what they are up against, the family of three travel to challenge them. However, seeing an easy way out, they climb out the station before even going through  **The Gauntlet.** After a night of hiding out and doing reconnaissance, the three are captured and forced to fight the leader of the gangs, the Overboss  **Colter.** After listening to  **Porter Gage** and using the Thirst Zapper to cut the electricity of Colter's Power Armor, all three were able to defeat him. Having killed their Overboss, they had been reigned as the new Overbosses of Nuka World, much to the leaders' dismay. After an introduction with Gage, they were given some time to introduce themselves, having separated to get all three gangs. Quinn ends up meeting  **The Disciples,** and introduces herself to  **Nisha,** who takes a rather sexual liking to Quinn. The ginger, disgusted by Nisha's advances and the messy ways of their life, Quinn reluctantly promises change.

 After formalities were established, a plan was set out to take over the park. Quinn visibly shows discomfort while aiding the Raider groups. When they get to Kiddie Kingdom, they endure a fight with **Oswald the Outrageous,** and explain to him that radiation cannot be cured. Duncan steps in and confirms this, to which the ghoul believes the child. Over the span of the month, Quinn begins to trigger her uneasiness with alcohol and Mutkush, which concerns MacCready. Duncan begins to see her as weak and unfit to carry on being Overboss. However, when going towards Safari Adventure, Duncan, frustrated with  **The Pack,** sets out on his own to take over, prompting Quinn to chase after him. They have a unique bond without having his father around, and Duncan begins to forgive Quinn. After the main attractions had been taken over, the power plant was next. While MacCready followed The Pack to take care of debt, Quinn remains with The Operators and Disciples, and is granted the sole companionship of Nisha, who attempts to flirt with her again. When MacCready returns, they get to work on a plan, and Quinn tries to urge him to form a new one: to trap the raiders in with the ghouls. Duncan and Gage catch on to her plan, and after hitting the button and restoring power, Quinn had ultimately caused her and MacCready to lose the trust of the raider groups, including Gage. Duncan even loses his trust in them, noting that if it comes down to it, he may have to kill both Quinn and MacCready.

With the Raiders onto the duo, they consulted with the slaves and traders, who devised a plan to rid of the Nuka World vermin. Suspicious, each group leader escort Quinn and MacCready to the  **Bottling Plant,** to which they've sent their gangs in to take care of the mirelurks. Unknown to them, MacCready and Harvey had rigged the whole building with explosives, shocked to see their gangs blown. A firefight breaks down and MacCready is shot in the back by Nisha, who is, in an eye-for-an-eye moment, killed in turn by Duncan. Quinn, MacCready, and Duncan all make it back to Fizztop Grille, to notice that Gage had hid in the tower, waiting for them. Duncan confesses to them that he realized that once his parents are gone, he would too be killed as he would be unfit to be Overboss.

After killing Gage, the trio makes their way towards the station, with cheering slaves. When they reach The Commonwealth, and back to Sanctuary, MacCready is shaken from his experience, explaining to Nate what happen. Quinn nonchalantly makes her way back home before she is stopped by Duncan, and he apologizes. They have a heartfelt conversation.

**Part 4**

 In the year  **2296,** Nate gets in contact with The  **New California Republic,** and calls forth a few representatives to propose an alliance. Among the representatives were Quinn, MacCready, Duncan, Danse, his adopted daughter  **Julia Thompson,** **Nick Valentine, Preston Garvey,** and  **Ronnie Shaw.** During the trip, Quinn had resorted to calming herself with Mutkush, to which she had run out upon entrance to The Mojave. When the group approaches  **The Gomorrah** , Quinn is rudely approached by a portly figure who she recognizes as one of the people who frequently bought her in The Brothel. He chastises her, berates her, before MacCready steps in and beats the man to the pulp. After making it to their room, Quinn, who is high, refuses to leave the bed, having gotten herself comfortable. Out the door, was the portly man, who was threatening Duncan. After receiving a machete from his son, MacCready stabs and kills the man. Danse and Julia witnessed the murder, to which MacCready approaches them and tells them that "justice was done," alluding to Quinn's revenge of constant rape.

The next morning, they are introduced to the President, to which they mock his name,  **Richard Wehnkner.** The duo was pulled out from two of the NCR's best sharpshooters,  **Craig Boone** and  **Eudinae Harlow,** considering that Quinn and MacCready are mercenaries. After a brief introduction, Boone and Harlow break to the duo that the President is a fraud and is involved in a conspiracy involving the selling of their women troops to the  **Legion Remnants,** a faction that derived from  **Caesar's Legion.** They are asked to escort Boone and Harlow to a large pyramid near the border between the United States and Mexico, where they come back and ask for the aid of  **Nick Valentine**. Nick manages to get them into the facility, which turns out to have been a Cryo Facility for those who survived a great sickness that almost wiped the human race to extinction in 2009. Among the frozen survivors was a Robobrain named  **Nick** , who is foul-mouthed and crass. The group decides to keep it a secret to the other representatives and the rest of the NCR until later that evening, Julia is suddenly kidnapped.

Angered of the kidnapping and the President and Ambassador's sudden disappearance, they call forth the remaining troops and unlock the Cryo Facility, tending to the survivors and requesting their involvement into taking down The Legion Remnants. They find the ambassador who had found out about the conspiracy, which led to a long torture, to which he confesses that they were held in Denver, Colorado, before he succumbed to his wounds. The army makes their way to Denver, to a large hotel building, initiating a fight.

During the rescue of Julia and a large battle, Quinn, MacCready, and Duncan stand by each other while trying to clear room for Danse to leave with Julia. Quinn becomes distracted after losing ammo, and is suddenly hit on the head by a Remnant with a baseball bat. MacCready brutally kills the man in blind rage, and Duncan tends to his stepmother, urging his Dad to leave before she bleeds to death. MacCready and Duncan escape with Quinn, as she began to bleed out, in time for medics to collect her.

For a few days, they had worked hard with reducing the swelling in her head, and controlling the hemorrhaging that she had. MacCready is distraught, never leaving her side. Duncan often visit but also let his father have space. Later, Danse enters the room, having a heartfelt conversation with MacCready. Danse answers to a rumor: Julia is pregnant. MacCready urges him to convince her to keep the child. When asked why, he explains that Quinn had been through a lot, being a prostitute and slave for The Brothel, and breaks to Danse that she can't have children due to the diseases and infections having never been treated. He then confesses that Quinn had herpes and had given it to him, but he would never trade her for anything.

After waking up, Quinn is in excruciating pain from the injury, to which MacCready uses a Stimpack to relieve the pain and send her back to sleep. Hours later, she comes to, still feeling the effects. Duncan and MacCready are both at her side, and they convince her that it was time to retire from the mercenary business. Questioning on the cap situation, MacCready proposes on buying  **horses** from Niel from Amber, and starting a horse ranch.

Months later, Quinn seemingly learns that her injury is permanent. They start the horse ranch, after having come home to Boston being wiped out by a hurricane.

**Part 5**

In 2296, MacCready confronts Curie about the issue about Quinn being unable to have children. They discuss a solution, to which Curie comes up with a large project:  **synthetic wombs.** She does years of research with Institute collectives on creating a womb able to home a fertilized egg which contains Quinn's DNA and MacCready's sperm. After years of misfortunes, in  **2303,** they had successfully birthed a baby to full term, to which they named  **Charlie Rose MacCready** , to which MacCready nicknames "Rosebud."

After starting the horse ranch,  **Piper Wright** confronts MacCready and proposes that she and Moira write a biography on him. He reluctantly accepts, only for the royalties. In 2303,the biography is released, much to their chagrin. Quinn openly voices her concern with Piper about the biography, for the safety of her family. Piper shrugs it off, and promises that it is a good idea.

Meanwhile, in Texas, a man named  **Ray** learns of the biography, and travels to the Commonwealth to meet MacCready. When he does, he tells MacCready that he is Ray's son. The former mercenary doesn't believe this, even after seeing a polaroid of a woman who he resembled. Quinn confirms that even though it is crazy, she had to admit that MacCready looks like a splitting image of the woman in the picture. She openly welcomes Ray into the household, forming a particular liking to the man. He meets Duncan and Charlie, who had been a few months old.

One day, Duncan and MacCready have a heated argument regarding Duncan's future, causing Quinn to raise her voice, which sends a pain to her head. Duncan, angered, leaves Boston, and runs away towards Texas. After finding out his disappearance, Quinn argues with MacCready about going with, to which he worries for her regarding the head injury. She shrugs it off, reminding him that she could handle herself. He becomes very concerned to find out that his wife and daughter were on the search.

With the help of Ray, Quinn and MacCready remain hot on Duncan's tracks, although unable to catch him. During the travel, Quinn begins to have nightmares regarding her parents, frantically wanting to know if her brain was playing tricks on her or if they were truly attempting to communicate with her. Each dream got more convoluted. When they reach West Elizabeth, they find out that Duncan is helping a family fend off raiders, to which they mercilessly join. They learn that the leader was an enemy of Ray, and he was the one who gave him the book to finding his son. As Ray gets ready to kill  **Jimmy** , one of his gang kills the man who held the leader, who turns out to be  **Amber MacFarlane's** brother. After an unfortunate circumstance to Ray having to bury the kid who he admired, Quinn and MacCready learn that Duncan and Amber had been traveling for awhile and had grown a romantic interest. They make a deal with the MacFarlane family, allowing to trade them horses, and Duncan chooses to live in Texas with Amber, building their romantic relationship.

**Part 6**

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Appearance**

Quinn is of small build, standing at 5 feet 4 inches, and was anorexic in Part 1. By the time of Part 2, Quinn had gained a lot of weight, seemingly looking healthier. She has ginger hair, hazel eyes, and freckles. Her eyes are close-set, her nose is described as “piggy,” as it faces upwards, and she has full lips. Her chin is concaving, as it overlaps her bottom lips. In 2287, Quinn’s hair is partially shaven, a trademark of The Brothel. In 2288, she lets her hair flow freely, as it is slightly longer than shoulder length. In 2289, Quinn’s hair is much longer, and wavier. In 2290, her hair length remains the same, until MacCready’s injury, which prompts her to cut her hair. Afterwards, Quinn keeps the shorter hair, for survival reasons. In 2290, she dons tattoos, mostly roses on her left arm, with a lace design. Her right arm consists of a fox with a butterfly. Her back has a chandelier design.

In the Brothel, Quinn dons Shijuku's rags, which consisted of a burgundy torn jacket, a camouflage tank top, black sheer gloves, jeans, and combat boots, complete with a six-pouch belt. In 2288, she keeps the belt, but changes to a green ripped tank top stained in blood, camouflage pants, and combat boots. In 2289, instead of the belt, she instead wears a green backpack, a black beanie, and a black hoodie, jeans, and black hide boots. In 2290, she reverts back in combat boots, with beige shorts, a green vest, and dark grey tank top. At Amber, she wears a red lace dress, then a white lace dress with white boots and a black moto jacket. In the end of 2290, she has a punk accent, with a brown hooded jacket, a red plaid shirt underneath, a grey tank top, jeans, and returning with hide boots. In 2292, her hair remains short, to which she dons a baseball cap, a Grognak beater tank, jeans and combat boots. In 2296, she dons a long white ripped tank top with the All Seeing Eye, with a Mutkush, which says "New Woke Order," jeans, and black boots. She wears MacCready's signature hat. In 2303, her hair is significantly longer to make up for the brain injury, to which she dons a white tank top with a graphic dreamcatcher, a black puffer vest, and jeans.

Quinn's fashion is simplistic, mostly with tank tops, and casual jeans. Her use of armor is minimal, however, when she wears her shorts, she protects her legs with combat armor. Quinn prefers to wear light clothing, not too many layers, and mostly muffled wear to prevent being noticed.

* * *

 

**Personality**

Quinn is described to be quiet most of the time, but when she speaks, her tongue is sharp. Quinn pays close attention to detail and knows how to keep herself invisible. Despite her sarcasm and unapproachable first impressions, and her hard-earning trust, Quinn warms up indefinitely. She is quick to know when she is wronged, but has the tendency to not admit it out loud. Having been harmed and traumatized, Quinn is very fragile, despite she tries to show a hard outer shell. At times, Quinn seems to show a nonchalant manner, being unconcerned of other's business unless if it gets her to a specific goal.

At the same time, however, Quinn comes off as rash and rather selfish. She tends to assume quickly, panic quickly, and react based off assumptions. She's shown to have anxiety issues, especially noting her nature seen at the Bayou. Over time, she begins to become very uncaring, mostly alluding that she had mostly spent her time under the influence of Mutkush. When she isn't on Mutkush, she seems very erratic and neurotic, to the point she has nervous tics.

As a stepmother of Duncan, she cares a great deal for him, although he feels that she had been the source to his Dad running off quite a bit. Regardless, they hold no grudge, even to Duncan loving her unconditionally. However, he alludes that she is "not a good person," as he knows she had done things that he would not approve of. Quinn is aligned as "chaotic neutral," as she "does what she has to do." However, she will do anything for her family. In 2300, after Duncan is injured from a Yao Guai attack, MacCready makes Duncan lie to Quinn, knowing she would "tear him a new one." This shows that she frequently worries for her family, becoming rather irrational and aggressive.

* * *

 

**Voice**

If Quinn was a real character, she would have been voiced by Ashly Burch, who provides the voice of Chloe Price. Quinn also shares inspiration from Chloe, and has her “Chloe” moments. Her 2296 outfit pays homage to Chloe Price, including the All Seeing Eye, also alluding to her Mutkush usage.

* * *

 

**Symbolism**

Quinn’s spirit animal is the fox. Quinn’s excess perception allows her to be sly, cunning, and sneaky, as she is also intelligent and adaptable. She takes the fox to heart, especially noting her right forearm tattoo.

* * *

 

**Trivia**

  * Quinn’s birthday is November 28th. Quinn’s zodiac is Sagittarius.
  * Quinn is known to be a heavy sleeper. Examples include her excess exhaustion throughout Part 2 and in Part 3.
  * Quinn dons a cross in Part 2, implying that she is religious. She mentions in Chapter 5 that she had lost faith, and burned her cross. Since then, she’s donned a rabbit’s foot as her necklace, which is hidden. A rabbit’s foot symbolizes good luck, and also familiarizes with MacCready’s spirit animal, the hare.
  * Quinn mentions that she’s read the book **Red Dead** in middle school history class.
  * Quinn doesn't like to wear pants.
  * Quinn’s favorite comic is **Grognak the Barbarian.** She reads it in Part 1 in the prologue. MacCready also dresses up as Grognak in Part 2, Prologue, before having intercourse.
  * Quinn’s misfortune in The Brothel incudes numerous STD’s. Due to the mistreatment of the girls, Quinn had not obtained the right treatment to her diseases, which made her infertile.
  * Quinn learns the mutfruit technique in The Brothel, from other girls.
  * It is also noted that Quinn had contracted Genital Herpes, and had unintentionally passed it to MacCready.
  * Like MacCready, Quinn likes to make puns.
  * Quinn mentions numerous times of loving the mountains. It is also implied that Quinn grew up loving to hike.
  * Quinn loves horses. In Part 2, it is mentioned that she always wanted a horse.
  * Quinn and MacCready had two dogs, offspring of Dogmeat. Quinn named the red merle Bailey. They were killed in the Hurricane of 2296.
  * Quinn is shown to be very uncomfortable when speaking of **Lucy MacCready.** This is shown during MacCready’s reminiscing with Lamplighters in Part 2. She also notices that everyone who learns of Lucy’s death has the same exact reactions.
  * Quinn has a nervous tic, which includes scoffing and rubbing her face.
  * Numerous nicknames for Quinn have included: **Kimi (Shijuku), Quinn, K-Mac (Cait), Babe (MacCready) and Freckles (Nisha).** The only one who has called Quinn by her real name ( **Karlie** ) is MacCready.
  * Quinn has a fetish for nice button shirts. She is aroused to see MacCready in one in Part 2, chapters 8 and 9.
  * Quinn and MacCready's Pip-Boys are the 3000 model, featured in  **Fallout 3.** After MacCready loses his at the Bayou, he frequently uses hers.
  * Quinn began to smoke cigarettes while in the Brothel. In 2289, she changes to  **Mutkush** (Marijuana). She is noted to smoke it frequently. This is even more frequent after she receives her head injury.
  * Quinn's signature weapon is a 10mm pistol with a large quick-eject magazine and a surpressor.
  * Quinn prefers to have short hair. When she grows it out in the 2300's, she grows it out specifically to even out the shaved area where she was stitched for her head injury.




	3. Robert Joseph MacCready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Information is alluding to the stories, others, not so.

Robert Joseph MacCready

**Robert Joseph MacCready,** commonly known as  **MacCready,** is a former mercenary and horse rancher. He is married to  **Karlie MiKayla Quinn**  and is the father of  **Duncan MacCready**  and **Charlie Rose MacCready**.  
  
Biography  
Name: Robert Joseph MacCready  
Race: Human, Caucasian  
Affiliation: Little Lamplight (Formerly), The Sole Survivor, The Lone Wanderer, The Chu'Si (indirect, formerly), The Gunners (Formerly), Nuka World Raiders (Formerly)  
Role: Mayor (Formerly), Mercenary (Formerly), Rancher, Overboss (Formerly)  
Location: Capital Wasteland (formerly), Boston (Residence)  
Family: Bernard Quinn (Father-in-law) †, Unnamed Mother-in-law †, Karlie MiKayla Quinn (Wife), Lucy MacCready (Late Wife) †,  Duncan MacCready (Son), Charlie Rose MacCready (Daughter)  
Age: March 29, 2265  
  
**Physical Traits**  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 5'8"  
  
**Statistics**  
Karma: Neutral  
S.P.E.C.I.A.L:  **5**  ST,  **10**  PE,  **9**  END,  **7**  CH,  **7**  INT,  **10**  AG,  **8**  LK  
Tag Skills: Small Guns: 34, Speech: 30  
Level: 10+  
  
**Behavior**  
Aggression: Aggressive  
Confidence: Brave  
Assistance: Helps Allies  
  
**Background**

 

MacCready was born on March 29th, 2265, to Raymond MacCready and an unnamed mother. Frantic, they had left him at Little Lamplight as a baby, where he was raised. He became mayor by the time he was ten years old, and left at the age of sixteen. After an incident in Megaton, MacCready had taken odd jobs, soon riding and guarding caravans, before marrying  **Lucy MacCready**  and conceiving  **Duncan MacCready**. By 2287, he was known in The Commonwealth as one of the best mercenaries. 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Part 1:**

 

MacCready meets  **Karlie MiKayla Quinn** during a proposal from  **Nate** , the Sole Survivor in 2287. He is asked to escort her to  **Jamaica Plain** to find a ring. Reluctant and annoyed, MacCready accepts the job. At first, they do not get along, arguing and bickering along the way. After obtaining the ring, MacCready tries to coax Quinn into giving it to him, after he convinces her to sell it. She sends him off, taking his suggestion.

They form a short alliance until Quinn spots  **Paladin Danse** of the  **Brotherhood of Steel** , to which she grows an obsession for. MacCready is visibly upset by this, and refuses to help her save Danse after learning of his identity. They end a friendship on bad terms.

MacCready is present to aid the Chu'Si in destroying The Institute, and he is also present during the fight with the Brotherhood of Steel in the beginning of 2288. Months after the fact, He saves Quinn from a group of thugs in ski masks at Goodneighbor. Handcuffing her to the couch, he demands to know where they came from, and she tells him she has to leave. He coaxes her into going with him to Medtek Research to "blow off steam." After an excruciating fight with the ghouls in the basement level, Quinn spots that MacCready had grabbed a substance. She questions the real reason as to why he brought her there. He confesses that his son, Duncan, is terribly sick, and that he doesn't have much time. Quinn understandably aids him into getting the cure to  **Daisy** , a friend in Goodneighbor. Quinn tries to leave afterwards. She had been threatened that her parents would watch her be raped before they are brutally killed. Quinn, finding no alternative and knowing she wasted the Chu’Si, made her way back to the  **Capital Wasteland** , before MacCready is discovered to be following her. He vows to aid her since she helped him save his son. Quinn constantly tries to get him to leave, fearing for his and his son’s safety.

When they reach the Capital Wasteland, MacCready demands they visit  **Oasis** , where they meet  **Harold**. Harold gives Quinn a seed and asks her to deliver it to a  _mutual friend._ Quinn and MacCready then go to Paradise Falls, only to learn that Shijuku and her gang have already traveled to Vault 112, from the mouth of one of the girls  **Regina**. Regina gives Quinn a map to the area. When Quinn and MacCready walk out, they are ambushed by a few Brothel guards in an alley, but MacCready’s combat knowledge kills them. MacCready pulls Quinn into the Barracks, where he demands an explanation. Quinn, devastated, reveals her past to him, from her forced occupation to her parents being threatened. MacCready offers to help her rescue her parents. Quinn is angered by his persistence, to where he confesses his feelings for her. Even more devastated, and after learning about his wife Lucy’s death, Quinn demands he does what the clients did to her and to leave, thinking he was only in to take advantage of her. MacCready instead refuses. Over the course of the night, however, Quinn confesses that she was curious to know what it felt to not have someone take advantage of her, and despite MacCready’s protest, they have intercourse.

The next day, Quinn sneaks out, only to have been followed again. MacCready urges to help her build her life back, and to rescue her parents. When they come to Vault 112, MacCready snipes the Brothel guards, while Quinn tries to fight Shijuku one-on-one. Due to Quinn’s weakness and hard firefight, she is easily overwhelmed, and almost loses consciousness from a chokehold. MacCready, however, having killed all the other members, comes up and shoots Shijuku in the back of the head, instantly killing her.

When Quinn regains consciousness, she frantically runs into Vault 112, before discovering that  **The Brothel**  had tampered with the electric, causing all the loungers to malfunction. Quinn’s mother had died instantly of electrocution, but Bernie is left barely alive. Quinn demands to get him out of the Vault and to a doctor, but MacCready convinces her that he is too far gone to be saved. Bernard Quinn dies with Lucy’s toy soldier in his hand.

Quinn, in a fit of rage and guilt, destroys all she could grab in the Vault, before MacCready stops her and obtains Pip-Boys. As they make their way to MacCready’s homestead, Quinn falls into a deeper depression, and secretly buys stashes of chems, while MacCready tries desperately to nurse her back to health. When they make it to the Homestead, they are greeted by James, The Lone Wanderer, who Quinn gives Harold’s seed to. James is confirmed to be Duncan’s caretaker, as he works on a mission to plant flora in the Wasteland. Duncan is shown to have been cured, and instantly takes a liking to Quinn. He mentions that the family cat, Mushkeuts, had ran off. Duncan uses the time to introduce Quinn to himself, and to get to know her better. Meanwhile, MacCready explains to James what had happened after having not written back.

The night of coming back, Quinn uses the chems to try to attempt suicide. MacCready manages to break the bathroom door down, and to prevent her from taking her last dose. MacCready then sets her on the bed, before looking for anything to allow her to vomit her dose from her bag. After finding roofies, MacCready frantically mixes it into a glass of water, allowing Quinn to pass out and to not try chems again. He demands Moira Brown to watch over the Ginger as he and James leave to rescue the remaining girls from The Brothel.

By the morning, out of sixty girls, over half had died from malnutrition and heat exhaustion. After picking up Quinn and Duncan, MacCready and James drive to The Commonwealth, where they go to the Minutemen to nurse the remaining girls to health.

**Part 1.5**

In 2289, MacCready began to live a happy life as a mercenary, prompting Quinn to join the business and made a family for himself. He asks Quinn's hand in marriage. After, Nate asks for their help, explaining his involvement with  **Far Harbor**  and how  **The Children of Atom**  have retaliated since finding out that their High Confessor was replaced with a synth. Traveling to the island, Quinn and MacCready meet  **Old Longfellow** , and aids him in a recon mission of The  **Nucleus**. However, the Children of Atom knew of their mission, and ambushed them. Old Longfellow had escaped, but Quinn and MacCready were captured and brutally tortured.

After The Nucleus was destroyed, MacCready was suffering from deep radiation poisoning. Frantic, they take him to Far Harbor, but only to send him to  **Diamond City**  to receive more treatment.  **Curie**  is summoned to aid, to which she provides a remedy, but leaves MacCready horribly sick for days.

After his recovery, Quinn frantically asks MacCready to marry the day of his full recovery.

**Part 2**

In 2290, while MacCready is on a job, Quinn, despite his warnings, goes to  **Marowski**  for work. He sends her to raider territory, where she uncovers a book. Quinn brings the book as a gift to MacCready, which is an autobiography from a man named  **John Jack Marston Jr.**  MacCready, becoming obsessed with the book and its contents, demands to travel to Texas to find out if he truly is related to  **John and Jack Marston**.

After leaving Duncan with  **Cait**  and  **Piper** , Quinn and MacCready travel to  **Rivet City** , where MacCready reminisces with  **Éclair**  and  **Princess**. Quinn is introduced to their shenanigans and learns more of  **Little Lamplight**. As Quinn and MacCready travel to Texas, they make a run to  **Macon, Georgia,** and discover  **Vault 4**. Quinn and MacCready meet  **Jim Berkley** , and MacCready runs into old friends named  **Bumble**  and  **Bryan Wilks**. After taking a job to take care of the leaders of Vault 4, MacCready soon learns of the death of his friend,  **Zip**. Angered, he and Quinn torture and kill the raider leaders, granting freedom to the Vault. Afterwards, Bumble, who is pregnant, goes into labor, and Quinn, during the time, has baby fever. Bumble gives birth to a boy, to which they name Robert.

Afterwards, Quinn mentions to MacCready that she wants a child, but knows she is unable to because of the sexually transmitted diseases she received from the Brothel. MacCready admits of his contraction with  _Genital Herpes_.

Quinn and MacCready soon find a settlement named  **Amber**. Having been exhausted and close to death, they desperately seek shelter, only to dig themselves in the sexist goals of Amber. The  **mayor**  demands jobs from MacCready for his hospitality, and takes a particular liking to Quinn. While they are in the settlement, they meet a couple named  **Neil**  and  **Bridget** , who have been raised in the Wasteland, and are unhappy at Amber. Neil mentions that they refuse to leave because he has two young daughters and they just gave birth to a boy. They learn that the settlement is also breeding  **horses**  back into existence. Neil warns MacCeady that the mayor wants to kill him and force Quinn as his, and during a reconnaissance mission, discovers that the raiders they were giving crops to had disappeared.

Meanwhile, Quinn jumps to action during the purge from the raiders, and seeks the armory. Armed with her signature 10mm pistol, Quinn takes out the Raiders, and discovers the mayor having been mutilated by a cannibal. After discovering photos of other women, Gingers like Quinn, who were sexually posed and possibly raped, Quinn leaves the mayor to succumb to his wounds, as she tries to rescue the other girls who were forced to be his slaves. MacCready and Neil return after the slaughter, and get the girls out. Neil is voted to be mayor, and mentions to the duo that he will train his people to survive. Neil gives Quinn and MacCready a Palomino horse, named  **Caesar**.

Quinn and MacCready reach a settlement in the Bayou, and having lost their resources again, MacCready tries to take another mercenary job. A young teenager, named  **Peter** , asks for his help in killing a  **cannibal ghoul** , who kidnaps people from the settlement, tortures them, and stores their meat. As Quinn is resting and regaining her strength, MacCready unknowingly follows Peter and is kidnapped.

MacCready wakes up in a cell, before figuring out how to escape it. Unclothed, he looks in horror as Peter had been tortured and was succumbing to his wounds. MacCready spots human meat hanging, discovering that the ghoul was going to torture him next. He ends up being part of a chase.

Peter’s older brother,  **Parker** , wakes Quinn and frantically explains what Peter has done. Worried, Quinn follows him to the warehouse, where MacCready was nowhere to be found, but has found Peter’s corpse, tied and tortured. Parker, devastated, shoots himself in the head. Quinn, worried and traumatized, makes her way to the barn, where the ghoul was mutilated, and MacCready, almost naked, had been so traumatized from the experience.

When the duo returns, Quinn delivers the news to the brothers’ grandmother,  **Anita**. While Anita doesn’t show any emotion for the loss of her grandsons, she explains she knew it would happen and that she was grieving. She hands Quinn Parker’s New California Republic uniform for MacCready to wear. For a couple months, Quinn and MacCready stay behind to help Anita manage the bar. It does not help his PTSD, however, and he becomes very aloof and irritant. His relationship with his wife strains, as he becomes extremely hot-headed and verbally abusive.

When the duo reaches San Antonio, Texas, they are ambushed by raiders, resulting to MacCready being impaled by a pipe. Quinn quickly tries to find help, and reaches a Vault. The Vault works on MacCready, after discovering that the pipe punctured his appendix. Quinn, not thinking straight and traumatized, cuts her hair. When MacCready is out of surgery, Quinn stays by his side. When he wakes up, he mentions her haircut, and apologizes for his behavior, admitting he mentally hurt Quinn after his experience at the Bayou.

While at the Vault,  **Monica** , the nurse who tried to comfort Quinn, pulls ancestry data dating back to prewar, and does a DNA test on MacCready. Her results confirmed that MacCready was indeed related to John and Jack Marston. MacCready receives a location of Jack’s home,  **Beecher’s Hope**. The duo travel to the farm. Caesar unfortunately dies from heat exhaustion. When the duo scavenges the farm, MacCready comes across Jack’s skeleton and his safe, which included research on his trait,  **Deadeye** , snake oil, and  **John Marston’s signature hat**. Quinn grabs  **Jack’s last Holotape** , and after working on his old truck, listen to it on the way home.

When Quinn and MacCready return, they first go to Diamond City, thinking Duncan was where they left him. They learn from  **Nat Wright**  that he was instead taken to  **Sanctuary Hills**. They travel to the settlement, and reunite with the child, but learn that he has lost trust in them.

**Part 3**

In  **2292,** two years after the trip to Texas, Duncan has a hard time forgiving his parents for leaving him. In the meantime, Nate hears of a place called  **Nuka World,** and asks his best mercenaries to check it out, in hopes to expand Minutemen territory.

After taking out some Gunners at the train entrance, Quinn, MacCready, and Duncan travel inside, and meet  **Harvey** , who fakes an injury to lure Wastelanders to the Raiders of Nuka World. After some persuasion from Quinn, he gives the password to the monorail, and knowing what they are up against, the family of three travel to challenge them. However, seeing an easy way out, they climb out the station before even going through  **The Gauntlet.** After a night of hiding out and doing reconnaissance, the three are captured and forced to fight the leader of the gangs, the Overboss  **Colter.** After listening to  **Porter Gage** and using the Thirst Zapper to cut the electricity of Colter's Power Armor, all three were able to defeat him. Having killed their Overboss, they had been reigned as the new Overbosses of Nuka World, much to the leaders' dismay. After an introduction with Gage, they were given some time to introduce themselves, having separated to get all three gangs. MacCready meets  **The Operators** , who mention that they know who he is. They buy him out with their goals.

 After formalities were established, a plan was set out to take over the park. When they get to Kiddie Kingdom, they endure a fight with  **Oswald the Outrageous,** and explain to him that radiation cannot be cured. Duncan steps in and confirms this, to which the ghoul believes the child. Over the span of the month, Quinn begins to trigger her uneasiness with alcohol and Mutkush, which concerns MacCready. Duncan begins to see her as weak and unfit to carry on being Overboss. The stress of his wife in peril and son being intrigued by the Raider lifestyle concerned MacCready beyond no extent. He devised a plan and in the night, with the aid of Harvey, rigged the Bottling Plant. He then began to work with the slaves and traders to devise a plan to rid Nuka World of the raiders. After the main attractions had been taken over, the power plant was next. While MacCready followed The Pack to take care of debt, Quinn remains with The Operators and Disciples. MacCready becomes angered with  **Mason** turns a blind eye and one of the pack members begin to grope a young girl, to which he shuts it down, killing the Pack Member who was about to rape her. Mason begins to admire MacCready's strong sense of justice and action. When he returns to the bottling plant, they get to work on a plan, and Quinn tries to urge him to form a new one: to trap the raiders in with the ghouls. Duncan and Gage catch on to her plan, and after hitting the button and restoring power, Quinn had ultimately caused her and MacCready to lose the trust of the raider groups, including Gage. Duncan even loses his trust in them, noting that if it comes down to it, he may have to kill both Quinn and MacCready.

With the Raiders onto the duo, they consulted with the slaves and traders, who devised a plan to rid of the Nuka World vermin. Suspicious, each group leader escort Quinn and MacCready to the  **Bottling Plant,** to which they've sent their gangs in to take care of the mirelurks. Unknown to them, MacCready and Harvey had rigged the whole building with explosives, shocked to see their gangs blown. A firefight breaks down and MacCready is shot in the back by Nisha, who is, in an eye-for-an-eye moment, killed in turn by Duncan. Quinn, MacCready, and Duncan all make it back to Fizztop Grille, to notice that Gage had hid in the tower, waiting for them. Duncan confesses to them that he realized that once his parents are gone, he would too be killed as he would be unfit to be Overboss.

After killing Gage, to which MacCready does as such in a nonchalant manner, the trio makes their way towards the station, with cheering slaves. When they reach The Commonwealth, and back to Sanctuary, MacCready is shaken from his experience, explaining to Nate what happen. Quinn nonchalantly makes her way back home before she is stopped by Duncan, and he apologizes. They have a heartfelt conversation.

**Part 4**

 In the year  **2296,** Nate gets in contact with The  **New California Republic,** and calls forth a few representatives to propose an alliance. Among the representatives were Quinn, MacCready, Duncan, Danse, his adopted daughter  **Julia Thompson,** **Nick Valentine, Preston Garvey,** and  **Ronnie Shaw.**  When the group approaches  **The Gomorrah** , Quinn is rudely approached by a portly figure who she recognizes as one of the people who frequently bought her in The Brothel. He chastises her, berates her, before MacCready steps in and beats the man to the pulp. After making it to their room, Quinn, who is high, refuses to leave the bed, having gotten herself comfortable. Out the door, was the portly man, who was threatening Duncan. After receiving a machete from his son, MacCready stabs and kills the man. Danse and Julia witnessed the murder, to which MacCready approaches them and tells them that "justice was done," alluding to Quinn's revenge of constant rape.

The next morning, they are introduced to the President, to which they mock his name,  **Richard Wehnkner.** The duo was pulled out from two of the NCR's best sharpshooters,  **Craig Boone** and  **Eudinae Harlow,** considering that Quinn and MacCready are mercenaries. After a brief introduction, Boone and Harlow break to the duo that the President is a fraud and is involved in a conspiracy involving the selling of their women troops to the  **Legion Remnants,** a faction that derived from  **Caesar's Legion.**  They are asked to escort Boone and Harlow to a large pyramid near the border between the United States and Mexico, where they come back and ask for the aid of  **Nick Valentine**. Nick manages to get them into the facility, which turns out to have been a Cryo Facility for those who survived a great sickness that almost wiped the human race to extinction in 2009. Among the frozen survivors was a Robobrain named  **Nick** , who is foul-mouthed and crass. The group decides to keep it a secret to the other representatives and the rest of the NCR until later that evening, Julia is suddenly kidnapped.

Angered of the kidnapping and the President and Ambassador's sudden disappearance, they call forth the remaining troops and unlock the Cryo Facility, tending to the survivors and requesting their involvement into taking down The Legion Remnants. They find the ambassador who had found out about the conspiracy, which led to a long torture, to which he confesses that they were held in Denver, Colorado, before he succumbed to his wounds. The army makes their way to Denver, to a large hotel building, initiating a fight.

During the rescue of Julia and a large battle, Quinn, MacCready, and Duncan stand by each other while trying to clear room for Danse to leave with Julia. Quinn becomes distracted after losing ammo, and is suddenly hit on the head by a Remnant with a baseball bat. MacCready brutally kills the man in blind rage, and Duncan tends to his stepmother, urging his Dad to leave before she bleeds to death. MacCready and Duncan escape with Quinn, as she began to bleed out, in time for medics to collect her.

For a few days, they had worked hard with reducing the swelling in her head, and controlling the hemorrhaging that she had. MacCready is distraught, never leaving her side. Duncan often visit but also let his father have space. During his son's visit, MacCready confesses to Duncan that the night that Lucy died, he almost killed Duncan as well, in hopes that it would have just prompted him to end his life. He expresses great regret for thinking of it, to which Duncan calms him down, telling him that it was good that he kept moving forward. Later, Danse enters the room, having a heartfelt conversation with MacCready. Danse answers to a rumor: Julia is pregnant. MacCready urges him to convince her to keep the child. When asked why, he explains that Quinn had been through a lot, being a prostitute and slave for The Brothel, and breaks to Danse that she can't have children due to the diseases and infections having never been treated. He then confesses that Quinn had herpes and had given it to him, but he would never trade her for anything.

After waking up, Quinn is in excruciating pain from the injury, to which MacCready uses a Stimpack to relieve the pain and send her back to sleep. Hours later, she comes to, still feeling the effects. Duncan and MacCready are both at her side, and they convince her that it was time to retire from the mercenary business. Questioning on the cap situation, MacCready proposes on buying  **horses** from Niel from Amber, and starting a horse ranch.

Months later, Quinn seemingly learns that her injury is permanent. They start the horse ranch, after having come home to Boston being wiped out by a hurricane.

**Part 5**

In 2296, MacCready confronts Curie about the issue about Quinn being unable to have children. They discuss a solution, to which Curie comes up with a large project:  **synthetic wombs.** She does years of research with Institute collectives on creating a womb able to home a fertilized egg which contains Quinn's DNA and MacCready's sperm. After years of misfortunes, in  **2303,** they had successfully birthed a baby to full term, to which they named  **Charlie Rose MacCready** , to which MacCready nicknames "Rosebud."

After starting the horse ranch,  **Piper Wright** confronts MacCready and proposes that she and Moira write a biography on him. He reluctantly accepts, only for the royalties. In 2303,the biography is released, much to their chagrin.

Meanwhile, in Texas, a man named  **Ray** learns of the biography, and travels to the Commonwealth to meet MacCready. When he does, he tells MacCready that he is Ray's son. The former mercenary doesn't believe this, even after seeing a polaroid of a woman who he resembled. Quinn confirms that even though it is crazy, she had to admit that MacCready looks like a splitting image of the woman in the picture. She openly welcomes Ray into the household, forming a particular liking to the man. However, MacCready still doesn't trust the man, and remains aloof and suspicious.

One day, Duncan and MacCready have a heated argument regarding Duncan's future, causing Quinn to raise her voice, which sends a pain to her head. Duncan, angered, leaves Boston, and runs away towards Texas. After finding out his disappearance, Quinn argues with MacCready about going with, to which he worries for her regarding the head injury. She shrugs it off, reminding him that she could handle herself. He becomes very concerned to find out that his wife and daughter were on the search.

With the help of Ray, Quinn and MacCready remain hot on Duncan's tracks, although unable to catch him. During the travel, Quinn begins to have nightmares regarding her parents, frantically wanting to know if her brain was playing tricks on her or if they were truly attempting to communicate with her. Each dream got more convoluted. When they reach West Elizabeth, they find out that Duncan is helping a family fend off raiders, to which they mercilessly join. They learn that the leader was an enemy of Ray, and he was the one who gave him the book to finding his son. As Ray gets ready to kill  **Jimmy** , one of his gang kills the man who held the leader, who turns out to be  **Amber MacFarlane's**  brother. After an unfortunate circumstance to Ray having to bury the kid who he admired, Quinn and MacCready learn that Duncan and Amber had been traveling for awhile and had grown a romantic interest. They make a deal with the MacFarlane family, allowing to trade them horses, and Duncan chooses to live in Texas with Amber, building their romantic relationship.

**Part 6**

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Appearance**

 

MacCready is of small build for a male figure, standing only at 5'8" and having a very light frame. While he is small for an average male, he still looks intimidating. He has sharp facial features, from almond-shaped eyes, a roman nose, curved lips, and a sharp jawline. His skin is oily, wrinkled despite his young age. While he has light brown hair, his facial hair has a bit of a red tint, hinting Irish and Scottish descent. In 2289, he allows his hair to slightly grow out, to which he sports the same hair onwards. His facial hair changes, from 2289, having grown stubble around his jawline, to a full beard in 2290. When he and Quinn reach Amber, he shaves his long beard. From then onwards, his hair slightly began to grow back, to which by 2292, he has a slight mustache, goatee, and chin patch.

MacCready's clothing changes drastically. In 2287, he dons an aqua jumpsuit, matching his cap, which is covered by a tan duster. In 2288, his outfit is slightly upgraded, darker, also donning a scarf that Quinn had made. In 2289, MacCready trades the duster for a white casual sweater, jeans, and converse sneakers. In 2290, he goes full gear, donning a grey-greenish jacket, matching trousers, complete with survival gear. In the end of 2290, after losing his clothing, he dons a brown jacket, scarf, NCR armor, trousers, and boots.

In 2292, MacCready goes back to casual, donning a Grognak blue shirt and cargo pants. In 2296, he sports a beater tank and camouflage cargo pants. In 2303, he goes to Western getup, donning a brown duster, a white buttoned shirt that is tucked into blue pinstripe jeans and cowboy boots.

* * *

 

**Personality**

 

MacCready is shown to be sarcastic, crass, rude, but also warming as a family man. He shapes his life around protecting his wife and son, and soon daughter. However, his trust isn't so easily earned; MacCready is a hard egg to crack. As a mercenary, he kept his behavior professional, following his job with precision. He has an attitude, but is described to be extremely good with a gun. This earns him the credibility to speak for himself when needed. He is described as having a voice and using it.

Duncan describes MacCready as a cold-blooded killer. This alludes to him killing Gage. It had also been shown when MacCready beat raiders to death with a baseball bat and enjoying it in Vault 4. While is indifferent with killing, he also finds a thrill in giving it to people who deserve it.

MacCready loves to break the law. He loves to engage in fights, to show that he's the man. He is also shown to be the alpha in his family, although in 2303, after becoming a rancher, he composes himself to be calm and rational, which proved that being in the mercenary business had brought out the worst in him.

MacCready has a devotion to his family and a strong love to the point that he would be willing to go any distance for them. He is extremely loyal to his wife and son, and despite is untrustworthy of Ray, he still allows Ray to be part of the family. He holds great respect for people he felt deserved it, especially his own father. He also sees no one as inferior or even superior to him, just seeing people as human and having a story. Although he seems disinterested in certain people, he acknowledges the harshness of the Wasteland, and follows initiative to know what he needs to.

MacCready is described, despite being a killer, to be a very intelligent and emotional human being. He only shows the needed emotions when on a job, but around Quinn, specifically, he warms up to an extent that he would cry in front of her. Having suffered from a few experiences, he is shown to really let them get to him.

* * *

 

**Symbolism**

MacCready's spirit animal is the hare. Hares are burrow animals, clever, cunning, and leaders.

* * *

 

**Trivia**

  * A running gag in almost every story includes the scope of MacCready's rifle breaking.
  * MacCready's personality and story is a mirror of his ancestor John Marston: while John had been forced to take out his former gang in order to redeem himself of the law and have a normal rancher life with his family, MacCready had been forced to find a cure for his son, while being hunted by a former hang he was hired to kill for, he had redeemed himself as such, aiming to have a normal family, remarrying, and years later, resorting to the rancher life. His wife Quinn is a mirror of Abigail Marston, who was a working girl, while Quinn was forced into prostitution. Duncan serves as a mirror to Jack Marston, mostly alluding to the Yao Guai incident, but more so his love for books and keeping a journal.
  * MacCready's movements are purposely portrayed to be in comparison of Supernatural's Dean Winchester.
  * A scene in Part 2 in Vault 4, when MacCready beats the raiders to death with a barbed bat, is a nod to Negan and Lucille from The Walking Dead. In addition, MacCready's own father, Raymond MacCready, is a resemblance of Jeffrey Dean Morgan, the actor of Negan.
  * Due to the mistreatment in the Brothel, Quinn had contracted numerous STD's, one of which was Genital Herpes. She had passed it on to MacCready. He mentions this to Danse in Part 4.




	4. Duncan MacCready

Duncan MacCready

**Duncan MacCready,** is a farmhand, writer, and Cartographer. He is the son of  **Robert Joseph MacCready** and  **Lucy MacCready,** the brother of  **Charlie Rose MacCready,** and is the stepson of  **Karlie MiKayla Quinn**.  
  
Biography  
Name: Duncan MacCready  
Race: Human, Caucasian  
Affiliation: Nuka World Raiders (Formerly), The Sole Survivor, The Lone Wanderer  
Role: Overboss (Formerly), Farmhand, Author, Cartographer  
Location: Capital Wasteland (Born), Boston (Former Residence), Hennigan's Stead  
Family: Robert Joseph MacCready (Father), Karlie MiKayla Quinn (Stepmother), Lucy MacCready (Mother) †, Charlie Rose MacCready (Half-Sister), Amber Rachael MacFarlane (Love Interest)  
Age: 2284  
  
**Physical Traits**  
Hair Color: Cool Brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 5'8"  
  
**Statistics**  
Karma: Neutral  
S.P.E.C.I.A.L:  **5**  ST,  **10**  PE,  **9**  END,  **7**  CH,  **8**  INT,  **10**  AG,  **6**  LK  
Tag Skills: Speech: 30  
Level: 10+  
  
**Behavior**  
Aggression: Aggressive  
Confidence: Foolhardy  
Assistance: Helps Allies  
  
**Background**

 

Duncan MacCready was born in 2284 to  **Robert Joseph MacCready** and  **Lucy MacCready**. When he was a newborn, Lucy was killed by ghouls after she and MacCready had resorted to camping at a Metro Station. At three years to almost four years old, Duncan contracted The New Plague, where he had blue boils, ran a fever, and was confined to a bed.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Part 1:**

 

 

In 2288, after the fall of the Brotherhood of Steel, and months after  **Paladin Danse** had angrily shut Quinn out, she had drank herself in Goodneighbor. After being grabbed by thugs in ski masks,  **John McDonough** and MacCready had rescued her. MacCready urged after she had sobered up that she go with him to "blow some steam" at Medtek Research. Unknown to her, he had used her to receive the cure for Duncan's disease. After sending it with Daisy, and after a trip to the Capital Wasteland to attempt to rescue her parents, to which was failed, Quinn came back to his farm with MacCready. Duncan instantly took a liking to Quinn, who showed her his belongings. When Quinn attempted suicide, and had been bedridden while MacCready and  **James** , who was Duncan's caretaker, had left to rescue the remaining girls, Duncan stayed beside the ginger, along with  **Moira Brown.** After the return, Duncan had come with MacCready and Quinn to the Commonwealth, bringing his cat Mushkeuts with.

**Part 1.5**

 

Duncan plays a small role by being left with Daisy and Piper before going to Far Harbor. Before, he had stayed with Quinn and helped her make their apartment a home.

**Part 2**

In 2290, while MacCready is on a job, Quinn, despite his warnings, goes to  **Marowski**  for work. He sends her to raider territory, where she uncovers a book. Quinn brings the book as a gift to MacCready, which is an autobiography from a man named  **John Jack Marston Jr.**  MacCready, becoming obsessed with the book and its contents, demands to travel to Texas to find out if he truly is related to  **John and Jack Marston**.

Duncan is reluctantly left with  **Cait** and  **Piper** , and he is told that his parents would write to him. After the letters stopped, Duncan began to hold a grudge, believing they had forgotten about him. When they return, he becomes very angered by their sudden appearance, and is visibly upset with them.

**Part 3**

In  **2292,** two years after the trip to Texas, Duncan has a hard time forgiving his parents for leaving him. In the meantime, Nate hears of a place called  **Nuka World,** and asks his best mercenaries to check it out, in hopes to expand Minutemen territory.

After taking out some Gunners at the train entrance, Quinn, MacCready, and Duncan travel inside, and meet  **Harvey** , who fakes an injury to lure Wastelanders to the Raiders of Nuka World. After some persuasion from Quinn, he gives the password to the monorail, and knowing what they are up against, the family of three travel to challenge them. However, seeing an easy way out, they climb out the station before even going through  **The Gauntlet.** After a night of hiding out and doing reconnaissance, the three are captured and forced to fight the leader of the gangs, the Overboss  **Colter.** After listening to  **Porter Gage** and using the Thirst Zapper to cut the electricity of Colter's Power Armor, all three were able to defeat him. Having killed their Overboss, they had been reigned as the new Overbosses of Nuka World, much to the leaders' dismay. After an introduction with Gage, they were given some time to introduce themselves, having separated to get all three gangs. Duncan meets  **The Pack** , and gains the respect of  **Mason**.

 After formalities were established, a plan was set out to take over the park. When they get to Kiddie Kingdom, they endure a fight with  **Oswald the Outrageous,** and explain to him that radiation cannot be cured. Duncan steps in and confirms this, to which the ghoul believes the child. Over the span of the month, Quinn begins to trigger her uneasiness with alcohol and Mutkush, which concerns MacCready. Duncan begins to see her as weak and unfit to carry on being Overboss. During the capture of the park, Duncan becomes frustrated with The Pack and goes to  **Safari Adventure** on his own. During a fight with a  **Gatorclaw,** he meets  **Cito** and befriends him. Quinn, meanwhile, searches for Duncan and becomes frantic, to which, when they find each other, she helps get rid of the Gatorclaws. During that time, Duncan and Quinn reconnect.

After establishing the park, while MacCready aids The Pack in a collection of debt, Duncan remains by Quinn as she remains with The Operators and Disciples. When MacCready returns to the bottling plant, they get to work on a plan, and Quinn tries to urge him to form a new one: to trap the raiders in with the ghouls. Duncan and Gage catch on to her plan, and after hitting the button and restoring power, Quinn had ultimately caused her and MacCready to lose the trust of the raider groups, including Gage. Duncan even loses his trust in them, noting that if it comes down to it, he may have to kill both Quinn and MacCready.

After a talk with Gage, Duncan becomes for fitted to the idea of Overboss. The next day he tells his parents that there wouldn't be enough room for three. They try to convince him by telling him that they would never let a kid be Overboss.

With the Raiders onto the duo, they consulted with the slaves and traders, who devised a plan to rid of the Nuka World vermin. Suspicious, each group leader escort Quinn and MacCready to the  **Bottling Plant,** to which they've sent their gangs in to take care of the mirelurks. Unknown to them, MacCready and Harvey had rigged the whole building with explosives, shocked to see their gangs blown. A firefight breaks down and MacCready is shot in the back by Nisha, who is, in an eye-for-an-eye moment, killed in turn by Duncan. Quinn, MacCready, and Duncan all make it back to Fizztop Grille, to notice that Gage had hid in the tower, waiting for them. Duncan confesses to them that he realized that they were right: once his parents are gone, he would too be killed as he would be unfit to be Overboss.

After killing Gage, to which MacCready does as such in a nonchalant manner, the trio makes their way towards the station, with cheering slaves. When they reach The Commonwealth, and back to Sanctuary, MacCready is shaken from his experience, explaining to Nate what happen. Quinn nonchalantly makes her way back home before she is stopped by Duncan, and he apologizes. They have a heartfelt conversation.

**Part 4**

 In the year  **2296,** Nate gets in contact with The  **New California Republic,** and calls forth a few representatives to propose an alliance. Among the representatives were Quinn, MacCready, Duncan, Danse, his adopted daughter  **Julia Thompson,** **Nick Valentine, Preston Garvey,** and  **Ronnie Shaw.**  When the group approaches  **The Gomorrah** , Quinn is rudely approached by a portly figure who she recognizes as one of the people who frequently bought her in The Brothel. He chastises her, berates her, before MacCready steps in and beats the man to the pulp. After making it to their room, Quinn, who is high, refuses to leave the bed, having gotten herself comfortable. Out the door, was the portly man, who was threatening Duncan. After receiving a machete from his son, MacCready stabs and kills the man. Danse and Julia witnessed the murder, to which MacCready approaches them and tells them that "justice was done," alluding to Quinn's revenge of constant rape.

The next morning, they are introduced to the President, to which they mock his name,  **Richard Wehnkner.** The duo was pulled out from two of the NCR's best sharpshooters,  **Craig Boone** and  **Eudinae Harlow,** considering that Quinn and MacCready are mercenaries. After a brief introduction, Boone and Harlow break to the duo that the President is a fraud and is involved in a conspiracy involving the selling of their women troops to the  **Legion Remnants,** a faction that derived from  **Caesar's Legion.**  Duncan stays in the office to hear Wehnkner's speech, to which he comments that the man doesn't fool him. They are asked to escort Boone and Harlow to a large pyramid near the border between the United States and Mexico, where they come back and ask for the aid of  **Nick Valentine**. Nick manages to get them into the facility, which turns out to have been a Cryo Facility for those who survived a great sickness that almost wiped the human race to extinction in 2009. Among the frozen survivors was a Robobrain named  **Nick** , who is foul-mouthed and crass. The group decides to keep it a secret to the other representatives and the rest of the NCR until later that evening, Julia is suddenly kidnapped.

Angered of the kidnapping and the President and Ambassador's sudden disappearance, they call forth the remaining troops and unlock the Cryo Facility, tending to the survivors and requesting their involvement into taking down The Legion Remnants. They find the ambassador who had found out about the conspiracy, which led to a long torture, to which he confesses that they were held in Denver, Colorado, before he succumbed to his wounds. The army makes their way to Denver, to a large hotel building, initiating a fight.

During the rescue of Julia and a large battle, Quinn, MacCready, and Duncan stand by each other while trying to clear room for Danse to leave with Julia. Quinn becomes distracted after losing ammo, and is suddenly hit on the head by a Remnant with a baseball bat. MacCready brutally kills the man in blind rage, and Duncan tends to his stepmother, urging his Dad to leave before she bleeds to death. MacCready and Duncan escape with Quinn, as she began to bleed out, in time for medics to collect her.

For a few days, they had worked hard with reducing the swelling in her head, and controlling the hemorrhaging that she had. MacCready is distraught, never leaving her side. Duncan often visit but also let his father have space. During his son's visit, MacCready confesses to Duncan that the night that Lucy died, he almost killed Duncan as well, in hopes that it would have just prompted him to end his life. He expresses great regret for thinking of it, to which Duncan calms him down, telling him that it was good that he kept moving forward.

After waking up, Quinn is in excruciating pain from the injury, to which MacCready uses a Stimpack to relieve the pain and send her back to sleep. Hours later, she comes to, still feeling the effects. Duncan and MacCready are both at her side, and they convince her that it was time to retire from the mercenary business. Questioning on the cap situation, MacCready proposes on buying  **horses** from Niel from Amber, and starting a horse ranch.

Months later, Quinn seemingly learns that her injury is permanent. They start the horse ranch, after having come home to Boston being wiped out by a hurricane.

**Part 5**

 In 2300, at the age of sixteen, MacCready pulls Duncan out into the woods North of Sanctuary to hunt for Radstag. After collecting the corpses of the elk and doe, they make it back, and MacCready then teaches his son how to skin the meat. Duncan is visibly upset because he hasn't been able to use DeadEye on command, and has only used it when in serious danger. The next morning he sets out into the woods to practice, before he is encountered by a Yao Guai. MacCready wakes up in time to notice his son is missing, and sets out to track him. When he reaches the cave, MacCready spots the corpse of Duncan's horse being devoured. He kills the bear, before noticing that Duncan was injured, but not dead. Giving the teenager a stimpack, the rancher pulls him on his horse, before riding back. He lectures and scolds his son, then in a moment of panic, tells him to lie to Quinn, and to tell her that he was jumped by Raiders.

In 2303, Duncan meets his new baby sister  **Charlie** and his grandfather  **Raymond MacCready.** During that time, he was turning nineteen years, and was wanting to make his own decisions that that point. He confronts his father about it, stating that he wants to be a Cartographer. This lands in a heated argument, and in a fit of rage, Duncan sneaks out of Sanctuary, and makes his way to the Capital Wasteland.

There, he meets a woman named  **Amber** who had posed as a prostitute. She hoped to gain business to hire mercenaries to help her family. Duncan notices her bluff, and confirms that she isn't one, and shouldn't be one, noting that his stepmother was a slave. Amber confesses that she had invested the last of her caps in the outfit, and confirmed she needed help. Duncan offers his hand into helping her, and she obliges, but under the condition that Duncan would do his Cartographer work.

They make a trip South, going to Tennessee, Alabama, then Mississippi, Louisiana, and finally, Texas. Over the course of the time, they began to get to know each other, and grew to form a romantic bond. In Louisiana, they have intercourse, to which Amber had no experience nor knowledge about prior.

When the couple reaches Hennigan's Stead, they're welcomed by Amber's family, and Duncan is obligated to join for dinner. During their conversation, Amber's brother  **Allen** steps in and chastises Duncan, guarding his younger sister. Their mother  **Brenda** is so eager to defend Duncan as such, before cleaning up the plates. Duncan follows to help. Then, he learns from Amber's mother that she had a particular "fire" in her eyes, which is an ongoing reference, and that Duncan made it dance with "love."

The next day, they're approached by the Raiders for the "seasonal collection." Having been low on supplies, the family begins to fire back, causing a massive shootout. Suddenly, after they had run out of ammunition, Duncan notices that his family steps in and saves them, particularly Ray, who had protected them before setting out towards the Commonwealth. It is learned that Allen had looked up to Ray growing up, like a grandson figure. As they grab the leader, Jimmy, in hopes to kill him, one of Jimmy's gang shoots Allen in the back, killing him. Under the unfortunate circumstances, Quinn and MacCready help the family grieve, to which Brenda finds comfort in Charlie's innocent nature. Raymond buries Allen.

As the MacCready family begins to trip back to the Commonwealth, they make a deal with the MacFarlanes: to trade them horses for supplies. Duncan also decides to live in Texas, to help them, and to be close to Amber.

**Part 6**

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Appearance**

Over the course of each part, Duncan grows up slowly but surely. As a child, he has shaggy hair, and dons a large red shirt and jeans. As he gets older, his clothing changes rapidly, from donning a red jacket with black sleeves, a black T-shirt, and jeans in Parts 3 and 4, but as an adult in Part 5, he's composed to having more decent clothing, which consisted of a pinstripe vest, buttoned shirt, tie, and pinstripe trousers.

Duncan is basically a splitting image of his father. He has sharp facial features, albeit he looks obviously younger. He has almond blue eyes, a roman nose, curved lips, and a sharp jawline. Unlike his father, his build is slightly larger, although shares a very thin waistline, but has darker hair, like Lucy did. As an adult, his hair is slightly long, shaggy, and spiky.

* * *

 

**Voice**

Duncan shares his father's voice, albeit very soft spoken. 

 

* * *

 

**Personality**

 Seeing Duncan grow up, he at first, as a toddler, is as innocent as a flower. He is highly optimistic, and is curious and loving. As he began to go through childhood to adolescence, his personality changes drastically.

By the end of Part 2, Duncan has grown to have a grudge against Quinn and MacCready as they had left him with Cait and Piper to travel to Texas. Because they were gone for so long, and had stopped writing to him, Duncan had begun to speculate that they didn't care. This creates him becoming a problem to them, especially in Part 3, where he begins to love the Raider life at Nuka World, and even plots to kill his own parents. However, despite Duncan had grown to not trust people, he was still gullible, going with Porter Gage's word instead of his own parents. MacCready notes that Duncan was "just like him in Little Lamplight."

While gullible, Duncan is incredibly intelligent. By three to four years, he had learned to read and began to write his own journal, keying in every event that had happened over the years. He knows how to tinker, to which he had almost fixed an alarm clock while with Daisy. He is well aware of his DeadEye abilities, although he feels that he cannot use it on demand. That changes in Part 5, when he fights the raiders at MacFarlane's Ranch.

In Part 4, Duncan grows to love his parents unconditionally, despite the circumstances before. He shows great care for them, noting when Quinn receives her permanent head injury in Denver. He knows when to give his parents space, to which he does so to his father. After MacCready confesses that he tried to kill Duncan and himself the night after Lucy, his biological mother, had been killed, he quickly forgives his father, and reminds him that his decision was best. This shows that he has grown to quickly forgive his parents.

On the contrary, in Part 5, Duncan describes his father to Amber, noting that he is "dangerous" and "is not a good person." He alludes the same fact to his stepmother, which shows that while he loves his parents unconditionally, he also acknowledges that they were mercenaries, and aren't as forgiving as he is. As an adult, Duncan is very soft-spoken and polite, but if needed, he tends to turn to his father, not backing down, showing himself to be an "alpha." Duncan is extremely independent but also helping and kind.

 

* * *

 

**Symbolism**

Duncan's spirit animal is a cat. This alludes to the cat having "nine lives" as Duncan had been terribly sick with the New Plague, and upon his attack from a Yao Guai. Cats are also very perceptive, regarding Duncan's journalism, they are acute navigators, hence Duncan's desire to be a Cartographer, and they are independent, which describes Duncan's personality. 

* * *

 

**Trivia**

  * Duncan appears to be a mirror of his ancestor  **Jack Marston.** This mostly alludes to his love for books. He also shows great disdain for his father growing up, similarly to Jack's attitude to  **John**.
  * After Charlie's birth, Duncan had begun to search for parenting books, in the hopes of knowing how to care for his baby sister. He is mistaken to wanting to be a parent.
  * Growing up, Duncan is described to be "exactly like MacCready while he was in Little Lamplight." Despite being young and small, he still manages to intimidate people. He even tends to grow the admiration of those who are least expected, including  **Mason.**
  * Duncan has a cat named Mushkeuts. The cat is known to get into the tatoes.
  * In 2303, Duncan has a horse named Ringo. He also mentions a horse named "Paul." This is a reference to The Beatles.
  * The path that Duncan and Amber follow to Texas is slightly the same as Quinn and MacCready's in Part 2.
  * In Part 3, Duncan has MacCready's signature sniper rifle from him as a companion.
  * Duncan confesses that he has a journal and has kept log on every event he had been involved in from Part three and up.
  * Duncan is known to be a quick and really good climber, alluding to him climbing the whole castle at Kiddie Kingdom.
  * In Part 3, Duncan prefers the nickname "Overboss Bigballs."
  * Duncan is shown to know his way around terminals, even having a hacking ability.
  * Despite MacCready's promise to Duncan, he alludes that MacCready is "not a good person." This may hint that MacCready's promise may have been broken.




	5. Mutkush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information about Mutush.

Mutkush

**Mutkush** is a consumable item mentioned in the series of stories.  
  
Effects: Soothes the body

 **Crafting Information**  
Component of: Edibles  
  
 **Technical Information**  
Weight: 0.00001  
Value: 10 caps  
  
 **Characteristics**

 

After the discovery of the Mutkush plant making waves from Greygarden to the Commonwealth, Mutkush was established to sell and it sold big. Used in the war as a soothing component for soldiers suffering from PTSD, Mutkush had become the most common plant to be sold, and had begun to replace cigarettes. While it slows down a user's AP, it also gives a high boosting their health for a short amount of time. It is very commonly smoked by  **Karlie MiKayla Quinn.**

* * *

 

**Symbolism**

Mutkush is commonly just "Mutated Kush," and is marijuana, or cannabis.

* * *

 

**Trivia**

  * Quinn is the most common user of Mutkush, even moreso after her injury in 2296.
  * In Part 4, Duncan is known to buy it for his stepmother. It's hinted that he also smokes it.




End file.
